Room Service: Maid For You
by The Cullen's Secret
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? Will they merge smoothly or wipe everything out? Bella Swan finds out when she meets the President ... in the suite she has to clean. Can a true relationship ever be formed between Prince and Pauper? AH
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ALL! Here's an idea I've had brewing for a while so thought I would see what you think :) If it's a yes, I wont begin updates until completion of The Wedding Date.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I huffed quietly, tendrils of hair already falling around my face and I wasn't even an hour into my shift.

"What?" Mary asked, her eyes narrowing, "You heard him. Anything's possible"

"Yeah, anything but a maid being promoted" I rolled my eyes, grabbing my key card and raising my fist to the double door. Mary scowled and opened her mouth but I cut her off, "Room service"

Hearing no reply, I swiped the piece of plastic hearing the familiar beep and pushed open the door. Balancing it on my foot, I turned and grabbed the fresh towels from the top of my cart. Mary followed me in as I headed to the bathroom,

"Look, Christina's going, there's a space. You're always going on about what you'd do if you ran this place, so why not go for it?"

"Because" I answered, neatly hanging one of the fluffy towels on the rail, "He clearly meant the butlers. Even if he _did_ consider a maid, why would I get it, huh? You'd have a better chance, Mary!" I spun and smiled at her, "Why don't you go for it?"

"No" she smirked, as I replaced the old soaps and knick knacks with fresh ones from my apron pocket, "You ain't getting out of this, darling. You are made for management; _I_ am not"

I sighed and walked back out of the bathroom, and threw the used towels into the bin of the cart and then headed over to the bed. I grasped the sheets and began tugging them straight.

"Besides" Mary continued, "I like it down here. I can nosey at all their over-priced shit"

I snorted as Mary cackled loudly while she perused the dresser.

"I thought you were here to help me?" I smirked.

"No" she winked as I finished the bed.

"Right" I stated before grabbing her shoulders and forcefully steering her out of the room.

I closed and locked the suite only to be stopped by the Goddess. The Goddess from the Deluxe E B Suite.

"Isabel!"

"Isabel?" Mary mouthed, frowning.

I shook my head discretely, telling her not to correct. As maids we were there to make sure guests were taken care of, not to correct them.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Oh!" the Goddess exclaimed melodramatically, her hand on her chest, "Thank God I found you!"

"Is there something you need?"

"There are two outfits in my closet, sent over form Gucci. Be a doll, and send them back to reception, would you? Thanks"

"Of course" I nodded, as she sashayed away, leaving a fog of expensive perfume.

"Since when did maid translate to assistant?" Mary snipped.

"Since we worked at the Four Seasons" I retorted, "Her suite's next anyway so I'll pop them on the cart"

Mary rolled her eyes as we rolled the cart down the Goddess' suite. Tanya Denali, daughter of Ski Resort Tycoon William Denali, was egocentric and believed one had to be groomed impeccably before leaving one's quarters. She wore nothing less than designer and denied all rumors of cosmetic surgery which I'm sure someone, somewhere believed. Miss Denali was here to help her recovery from her recent divorce from well-known businessman, George Smith. Delightful.

I swiped my card, opening the door, and grabbed what I needed. I didn't even bother asking Mary for help as she was already perusing the suite. When I'd finished my tasks, I found her rummaging in the closet.

"Mary!" I exclaimed, "Get out!"

"What? I'm just looking!"

"Well don't" I ground out, pulling her out and slamming the doors shut.

I marched out of the Park Suite and heard Mary's heels behind me as I pushed the cart to the elevator and pressed up. The door's quickly opened and we both entered the empty car. I pressed for the Penthouse floor and felt the lift surge upwards.

"What the hell crawled up your ass this morning?" Marry questioned as we ascended.

Sighing angrily, I crossed my arms,

"I'm behind on my rent, ok?" I bit out, roughly, grabbing the cart as the doors slid open, "And my dad found out and wants me to come back home"

"Shit" Mary sighed, her hand gently rubbing my arm as walked over to one of two doors on this floor.

"Yeah, shit exactly" I murmured, raising my hand and knocking, "Room Service"

"Look, y'know I'm here for you right? I wind you up, I know but I love you, Bella" Mary smiled.

"I know, Mary, thanks" I nodded, hearing muffled voice from behind the door. I knocked again.

"You wanna loan, sweetie?" Mary whispered.

"No. I appreciate the offer but no, I'll be fine" I smiled at her, "Really"

The voices grew louder and I began to get impatient. Could they let us know if we can clean or not, please?

"Who's staying the in the P Suite anyway?" I muttered, my eyes flickering at my watch, "They're putting me behind schedule"

"You don't know?" Mary asked, shocked, "Do you not read the paper or watch the news, woman?"

"Just tell me" I rolled my eyes.

Mary opened her mouth but was cut off the doors opening. Finally. I looked over and felt my jaw drop. The Presidential Suite was occupied by the President? How fucking ironic.

"Yes?" he smiled graciously, leaning into the hand that held the door open.

"Room service?" I squeaked out, wide eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>You're thoughts are very much appreciated! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**WANTED!**_

Sorry it's not an update but I'm in desperate need of someone who can write lemons! As stressful as life has been recently I'm just managing to write a couple of chapters of stories but I'm struggling with lemons and therefore can't update as the chapters have gaps in them. It's an usual request, I know, but anyone willing would be much appreciated and of course, full credit and my eternal loyalty and thanks given.

I really want to update my stories now my reality is coming back together and would hate to delay further because I can't write a decent lemon. Anyone whose interested simply PM and we can go from there.

Once again thanks for all your support and cooperation :) You guys are amazing 3  
>xxXxXxxxXxXxx<p> 


End file.
